Do you want a cookie ?
by c-fleurbleue
Summary: For Hermione and Blaise, to be romantic is usual. (short fics, one-shot)


Série : Harry Potter   
Genre : Romance and Humour  
**Pairing :** Blaise Zabini x Hermione Granger  
  
**DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**  
  
_NB : Cookies is a short fic or ficlet. Skoosie help me for the fisrt version of Confession Dinner and Velveteen is my co-author and betareader for English language._

--------   
------------

**Confession Dinner** _(betareader SkossiePants)_

As usual, they sit one beside the other.  
As always, Dumbledore converses in a joyous mood with professor McGonagall.  
As usual, Hermione takes salad and then passes thedish to Zabini.  
It's the same dance, in Ronald Weasley'sopinion.  
As usual, the Principal Boy offers bread to Hermione.  
As always, the HeadGirl answers him with a smile.  
As usual, Snape looks at Harry in anger.  
As always, Malfoy tries to be important at his table.  
It's monotonous. Nothing changes.  
As usual, Zabini requires salt of Mion...  
  
Ronald Weasley rises abruptly.  
A mortal silence reigns in the room while all the  
glances fall on the prefects, as the HeadBoy kisses the Principal Girl.  
It isn't as always anymore when the embrace stops, and  
Blaise Zabini whispers "I love you" so that all the people can read it on his lips.  
Hermione blushes and stammers. Then she kisses him.  
As usual, Ron wants to kill a Slytherin.  
However, for once it isn't Malfoy.  
And, like always, Harry holds him back.  
And it's again as usual in the Great Hall.  
  
**Fin**   
****

**  
  
**  
----------- 

_other version_ __  
  
** Confession Diner** _(betareader Velveteen)_

  
  
As usual they sit one beside the other.  
As always Dumbledore discusses in a joyfully with Professor McGonagall.  
As usual, Hermione take some salad and then passes the dish to Zabini.  
It's a same wellworn dance, in Ronald Weasley's opinion.  
As usual, the Head Boy offers bread to Hermione.  
As always the Head Girl answers him by a smile.  
As usual, Snape glares at Harry.  
As always Malfoy tries to be the center of attention at his table.  
It's monotonous. Nothing changes.  
As usual, Zabini asks Hermione for salt...  
  
Ronald Weasley rises abruptly.  
Silence reigns in the room while all the glances go on the prefects,   
when the Head Boy kisses the Head Girl.  
It' isn't as always when the embrace stops and   
Blaise Zabini whispers an "I love you" that everyone reads on his lips.  
Hermione blushs and stammers.  
Then she kisses him back.  
As usual, Ron wants to kill a Slytherin.  
However, for once that isn't Malfoy.  
And like always, Harry holds back him.  
And it's once again as usual in the Large Hall.  
  
**Fin**

--------  
------------

**A romantic idea...** _(with Velveteen)_

« Honey, I'm home ! » joked Blaise Zabini as he entered the common room for the Heads.  
« So very funny Zabini . » Her voice was cold.  
« What happened Ma Dame ? » asked calmly the Head Boy.  
« What ? WHAT ?! You haven't heard the news? » He shook his head and raised an eyebrow at the Head Girl.  
« Where have you been since Ravenclaw-Gryffondor match ? »  
« With Mrs Pomfrey, I think I have a flu... What happened Granger ?»  
Her eyes opened very wide and she studied him.  
« Are you okay ? » He chose not to hear the anxiety in her words, it was probably an illusion. To hope was stupid.  
« Yes. Now, what happened ? » She cast her eyes downward, and swallowed nervously.

« Voldemort attacked the Ministry of Magic. And he won. » The words fell heavily like lead in the air.  
«War.» He thought heavily, «A war really was starting.» Hermione didn't look up and her eyes were still lowered.  
War. His parents hadn't joined the Deatheaters' propaganda. He had made the decision as well. He had decided to fight for the Light Side. Her parents were muggles. She's friends with Potter. He wanted a future with her. A future just for himself and his Hermione. He loved his bookworm, so he made his choice.

Blaise kneeled on one knee on the ground, « Marry me Hermione. »  
Not a question. A statement. She wass his soulmate, if there was to be war, he wanted to livewith what joy and bliss than he could get.

« This isn't a joke, Blaise, » she muttered with a quivering voice.  
« I don't see it as one.» He looked so calm. He didn't know how he could keep his body from shaking, but he thanked the gods for that.  
« Look at me Hermione, » he implored. She did. He couldn't bring himself to say « I love you ». He was a male, for one, and a pureblood for another. He would never be able to say that. But he could say this.  
  
«I trust you,» that phrase hung in the air.   
That declaration from a Slytherin meant just as much as a confession of love, as an actual confession of it did.  
He continued, « Marry me Hermione. »

« Why ?» Her voice was so little, so fragile. She reflected about his proposal. Why her?  
« You're lovely, clever, noble and courageous. Marry me ! I'll protect you. I promise on my honour, with my heart. »  
That was the biggest declaration he could give her. He looked at her with hope.

« No. » It was the loudest whisper he had ever heard, and it broke his heart. His shoulders fell, but she tried to explain.  
« I can't accept! Voldemort and his Deatheaters'll go after you and your family if I marry you. I... I don't want hurt you. I... Oh Blaise, why ? I'm muggle-born! You're Slytherin. I'm authoritarian, I can't stop rambling when I talk about work or knowledge, I'm small, I'm afraid of heights, I'm not pretty despite your declaration and I'm a dang- » His lips stopped her tirade.

When they parted, he implored again, «Marry me. I want you. I'll protect you. »  
He could see her tears.   
He hated when she cried, « Yes, I'm slytherin. And my ambition is to have the best woman I know. A beautiful, intelligent, enchanting woman. The brave Gryffindor with whom I have lived with since six month, who likes and accepts my silence, my nature, who can make the best coffee I have drunk in my life, who let me call her « Ma Dame » and... It's a tradition. The Head Boy marry the Head Girl. James Potter and Lily Evans were evidence of this fact. »

He took another breath, « Marry me Ma Dame, please. »  
He was polite. He effaced her tears with soft kisses.  
« Please. » he whispered. She snuggled up him. She hugged him with all of her strength.  
« I'm not perfect... »  
« I want you, not a unrealistic perfection. You, only you. »  
« I've so many bad habits... » she stammered.  
« I know. » he smirked.  
« I'll fight with Harry and Ron. I'll combat Voldemort. »  
« I'll fight with you. »  
« I want four children. And cats.»  
« If I'm their father, you can have all of the children you desire. And Crookshanks likes me, so others cats must like me as well.»  
She smiled.

« Marry me Hermione. Not just a mere prospect or proposal. It's an ensured future. You're my ensured future.»  
She embraced him once more, « Yes... »  
Her response was just another whisper, but for him it was the best sound in world. And, to celebrate it, he snogged her with all of his love.

**Fin**

> _(Ma Dame = My Lady)_

****

------------  
--------

> _Yes, These are short but I'm a young writer in english and I begin as I can.  
  
If you're interested by cookies, you can go to _Fiction Alley Cookie Jar. (www.fictionalley.org)


End file.
